psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Clemon
Anthony "Tony" Clemon is a member of the a cappella group "Blackapella/Quarterblack" along with Burton "Gus" Guster, Shawn Spencer, Joon, and his brother Drake. The group was originally made up of Gus, Tony, Joon and Leonard "Diddle" Callahan when they were in college together, but they broke up due to girl trouble. They got back together once Diddle died. Tony is portrayed by Jaleel White. Biography High Top Fade Out In the Season 4 episode High Top Fade Out, Blackapella member "Diddle" is killed in what seems to be a hit and run accident. At his funeral Tony, Joon, and Gus perform "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" in honor of their friend. Gus and Tony and Joon have bitter feelings towards each other, but Gus won't talk about it. Tony and Joon hire Shawn Spencer and Gus to investigate their friend's death, as they believe he was murdered. They received a heavily encrypted email from Diddle the day he died entitled, "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye...". After Shawn and Gus investigate for a while, they get back to Tony and Joon, telling them they agree that Diddle was murdered and that they believe Joon and Tony could be in danger too. They don't believe them, until Joon's car explodes when he remotely unlocks it. The group hides out at Henry Spencer's house, where things break down and Gus yells at Tony and Joon, telling them he was crushed when he discovered they had slept with the girl he was into, even though they thought she was just a groupie. Shawn and Gus leave to investigate, but Tony and Joon follow and are subsequently kidnapped. Shawn and Gus follow a lead to a warehouse to witness a drug deal, where they too are kidnapped by the same man. It turns out the man was an undercover police officer, and June and Tony were safe as well. Shawn realizes that the encryption key is for them too sing an a cappella version of "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" by Boyz II Men, and Shawn finally gets to sing with them. They unlock it, and it reveals that one of Diddle's co-workers was selling secrets, and she was the one who killed Diddle. Let's Doo-Wop It Again In the Season 6 episode Let's Doo-Wop It Again, Blackapella (or Quarterblack) reunite to pay homage to Deacon Jones, a man who kept Tony and his brother Drake off the streets when they were younger. Joon didn't show up, so it's Shawn, Gus, Tony and Drake. As they sing "Go Down Moses" Shawn's appendix bursts and he's taken to the hospital. While he's there, Deacon gets shot and rushed to the hospital as well. Tony and Drake want to help find the culprit, so they head down to the SBPD station with Gus, where they help identify the gang who had the most against Deacon, the Rolling Ones. Tony, Gus and Drake go with Detective Lassiter to prison, where they learn from Marlowe Viccellio that someone was skimming money from Deacon's charity. They believe it was Tina, who manages the funds, so they rush off (without Lassiter) to find her. When they do she forces them in a closet with a gun, but she is found not to be the killer, or the one skimming money. Deacon was skimming money and Tina wants to know what he was paying Chuy, a gang leader, for. Chuy shows up, but Tina turns the tables on him when he gets violent. Drake and Tony, however, hold her back and he escapes. At first, they're disgusted with Deacon, but when they find out he's using the money for a noble cause, effectively bribing Chuy to let kids leave the gang safely, they forgive him. Gus, Tony and Drake go to Chuy, but when Gus leaves them to go in, Tony and Drake get kidnapped. Gus gets the police, and he goes with Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara to save them. While the police are saving them, Chuy tries to escape, but his car explodes. Tony has to calm Drake down, as he's paranoid that they're suspects. They realize that the only other person who had access to the green room was Deacon's bodyguard, but Shawn tells them to check Tina again, as he's being held at gunpoint by the bodyguard. As they're going, Gus realizes that Shawn was in trouble, and they rush back to the hospital, where Shawn already has control of the situation. Tony and Drake want to continue working with Shawn and Gus, but they tell them they have no cases for them, but they do have one more gig. Their gig is at Marlowe's prison, but while they're performing a riot breaks out. Category:Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Recurring Characters